The present invention relates generally to an apparatus of a muntin bar clip to secure the position of muntin bars during and following the fabrication of multi-pane sealed glass window units. The disclosure relates to securing and positioning muntin bars at multi-pane sealed glass window unit perimeters and in joining hollow false muntin bars within such units. The invention relates particularly to muntin bar clips intended to fix the position of hollow false muntin bars at the perimeter of the window unit utilizing the sealing methods including foam strips and/or butyl as the sealing medium. The disclosed invention more particularly relates to muntin bar clips for the purpose of fixing the position of hollow false muntin bars at the perimeter of the window unit where the false muntin bar is other than orthogonal in relation to the perimeter of the window. The invention more specifically provides the fixing of the position of muntin bars in addition to lessening the likelihood of either breaking or cracking the glass panes, as multi-pane sealed unit assembly occurs, or of causing seal failure of such units either during manufacture or following installation.
Sealed multi-pane sealed window units have become standard for new and renovation construction within industrialized nations. Architectural detail is provided by the fixing of false muntin bars between panes of glass within such units. Such detail frequently requires multiple false muntin bars to intersect to form distinct patterns within the unit. The positioning of muntin bars commonly results in muntin bar ends intersecting with the perimeter of a window unit in other than an orthogonal relationship between the muntin bar and the unit perimeter forming, for example, a sunburst or radiating pattern. The securing of muntin bars in place during and following manufacture is critical in that any shifting from proper alignment will result in an unacceptable appearance. The method of or apparatus securing muntin bars, at the perimeter of such units, must not interfere with the sealing method of the unit. A method of fixing the position of muntin bars at a window unit perimeter has included the fixing of a pin at the muntin bar end with the pin to be received into a hole prepared in the window unit perimeter at the frame. The pin and hole combination required additional manufacturing steps and, in the case of sealed units, created potential sealant breaches.
The advent of new manufacturing techniques and the production of foam strip sealed and butyl sealed inert gas filled window units renders problematic or unusable methods or apparatus, for the positioning of muntin bars, disclosed in the prior art. Maintenance of gas integrity within such units is of paramount importance in insuring continued heat exchange properties and eliminating the potential for formation of condensation within the interior of the unit. Existing prior art is unlikely to provide for the maintenance of such characteristics with a substantial likelihood that the interior of sealed units will experience a breach of the seal. The apparatus disclosed herein is principally adapted for use with foam strip, butyl and other similar pliable or flexible seal systems.
Prior art which is distinguished includes the following which, along with additional patents, are disclosed in an information disclosure statement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,356 to Gieseke discloses muntin bar clips with tip 43 terminating in a blunt end 50 and alternatively one or more prongs 45. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,814 to Anderson discloses a barbed clip for use with wood frames and a clip suitable for locking behind a bead on a metal window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,721 to Bloomquist et al. relates to a clip for securing a muntin bar in a single pane window for ease of removal of the muntin bar for cleaning purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,435 to Wilkening et al. demonstrates a method of mounting muntin bars on the exterior of a multi-pane unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,950 to Rackard et al. discloses a clip for the interconnection of muntin bars at their point of crossing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,651 to McKeegan et al. discloses a keeper at the end of a muntin bar having a protrusion secured within an aperture within the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,336 to Tate demonstrates an end clip limited to an orthogonal orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,034 to Stanek shows an edge clip with a pad form element in contact with the seal material causing a pressure point break of the seal integrity with the window perimeter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,095 to Martin illustrates edge clips with a semi-circular edge sized to fit within one-sixteenth inch bores in the spacing strips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,376 to Poma demonstrates edge clips with protrusions received into apertures in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,579 to Baier shows a multi-pane structure with a muntin bar grid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,284 to Cribben et al. shows muntin bars fixed with pins at the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,316 to Gray shows a pin fixing method at the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,384 to Kinghorn et al. illustrates a locating pin received in an opening in the perimeter bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,058 to Jacobson discloses muntin bars with cam or wedge locking with a window sash. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,661 to Krieger illustrates an edge clip composed of a tongue member received into a slot and a toothed member engaging a wood sash frame member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,521 to Riegelman et al. disclosed external muntin bars affixed with screw means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,840 to Ouellette et al. discloses a muntin end piece bearing a stud which snap fits into a hollow of the sash. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,865 to Burnett demonstrates a magnetic pin means of securing muntin bars in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,625 to Philippi shows a structural framework having end portions fixed in place by posts received into sockets . U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,761 and 5,678,377 to Leopold shows an edge clip having fingers received into a hollow muntin bar and secured a sash by laches received through apertures in the sash. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,252 to Osborn illustrates muntin bars fixed with cam locks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,817 to MacGregor shows muntin bars fixed by a stud, at the sash, received into a slot in the muntin bar. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
The muntin bar clip of U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,356 to Gieseke disclosed a muntin bar clip having a post, which is received into and friction secured into a hollow muntin, and a tip, distal from the post, terminating in a tip end formed as either a blunt end or prongs. The disclosure of this invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,356 to Gieseke which relies on friction securing of a muntin clip tip end between a pane and spacing and or sealing means; the improvement is one or a plurality of spikes formed at the muntin bar clip tip end at the blunt end or prongs providing a penetration of the one or a plurality of spikes into the spacing and or sealing means. The muntin bar clip installation, in relation to the glass pane and a spacing means, composed for example of a foam strip including a SUPER SPACER(copyright) is such that the tip end is placed between the pane and the spacing means. The one or a plurality of spikes are inserted or forced into the spacing means thus securing the muntin bar clip and precluding movement of the muntin bar.
The improved muntin bar clip disclosed herein is directed particularly to use with the multi-pane sealed unit. Several sealing methods or sealing means in the prior art, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,356 to Gieseke, are recognized within the industry. These generally employ a spacing means, which serves a sealing function in addition to insuring correct spacing between panes, and an additional sealing means at the window perimeter. Spacing and sealing means includes the use of a solid butyl strip spaced between panes with a metal strip; the butyl strip used in this process is known as a swiggle strip. Another method of sealing multi-pane sealed window units is the use of an inner foam strip having an outer butyl seal; this method may be known as a SUPER SPACER(copyright). The foam strip of the SUPER SPACER(copyright) is generally a butyl or plastic spacer which separates glass panes in the multi-pane sealed unit. Used with the SUPER SPACER(copyright), as a final sealing medium, is an outer butyl seal in contact with each pane and the plastic strip, completing the sealing function. Other spacing and sealing techniques are known to those in the window arts which will find the present invention to have utility. The multi-pane construction is accomplished with the intent of 1) providing a sealed unit capable of maintaining the sealed integrity during manufacture through shipping, installation and finally use over the years following installation and 2) insuring that muntin bars remain positioned as at the time of manufacture. The spikes of this improvement invention are principally anticipated to be inserted or forced into the spacing means, in whatever form utilized including that above described. Other techniques, employing a combination spacing and sealing means will utilize the placement of the spikes, at the tip end of the muntin bar clip, into the combination spacing and sealing means. Whatever the spacing and sealing means utilized, the muntin bar tip end, of this improvement, will inserted between the pane and said spacing/sealing means and anchored into position by the spikes at the muntin bar clip tip end.
Multi-pane construction generally includes positioning of muntin bars, between window panes, for architectural detail. Hollow false muntin bars facilitate the formation of patterns desired by the consumer. Muntin bars are interconnected within the unit, for pattern formation, and positioned at the edge of the window unit with muntin bar clips. The post of a muntin bar clip is received into the hollow muntin bar end which is either to be joined with other muntin bars for pattern formation or which is to be positioned at the window edge. Where pattern formation is to be achieved the muntin bar clip may have a plurality of posts interconnected with a swivel means. Where a muntin bar is to be positioned at a window unit perimeter the muntin bar clip will have a tip having a tip end, distal from the post, which is received between a pane and the spacing means, including a spacing structure and/or sealing structure, separating panes in the multi-pane sealed window unit at the perimeter. The tip end of this disclosure is distinguished from that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,356 to Gieseke where the tip end terminated in a blunt end or prongs and the tip end was received into the spacer or between the pane and spacer. In this disclosure the tip end of the muntin bar clip is received between the spacing means, composed generally of a firm butyl or plastic strip and composed, in the preferred embodiment of a SUPER SPACER(copyright), and the pane. The tip end at the blunt end or prong of this disclosure is improved and distinguished by the formation, by means including a stamping or metal forming process, of at least one or a plurality of spikes formed at the tip end. The one or a plurality of spikes may be formed with any shape and dimension capable of being forced into penetration with the spacing and or sealing means but is, in the preferred embodiment, generally cut or stamped in a triangular shape to form a sharp point. The one or a plurality of spikes are generally orthogonal to the plane of the blunt end or prongs; the spike will be directed toward the post generally parallel to the offset. The metal forming means will make the appropriate cuts, will force the resulting tab, denoted here as one or a plurality of spikes, to bend into a the desired position leaving an aperture, denoted here a stamping aperture, at the tip end or blunt end. The tip end will be received between the pane and the spacing means such that the at least one spike or one or a plurality of spikes penetrates the spacing means thus insuring the retention of the muntin bar clip and hence muntin bar in the desired position and lessening the possibility of movement of the muntin bar clip and muntin bar following placement. The prior art demonstrates a variety of means for receiving the clip into a hollow muntin bar and the receipt of a tip, post or pin into a structure at the perimeter of a window unit.